


Operation Breakup

by Dadington_and_the_Washingsons



Category: Studio C (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Lisa Snart, Breaking up wingman, Cisco is a good friend, Cisco keeps Lolipops with him at all times, F/F, Hartley Rathaway is a Potterhead, M/M, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Rocky Horror Picture Films, Studio C - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons/pseuds/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons
Summary: Breaking up can be hard and when the man you're trying to breakup with is a word class criminal it's easy to lose your nerve. Knowning this Barry Allen enlists the help of his best friends Cisco Ramon to work undercover to help him Breakup with Captain Cold.





	1. Operation Breakup Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Flash or Studio C. The first two parts are based off Studio C's sketches " Operation Breakup" and "Operation Breakup Part 2".

“ Thanks for helping me do this Cisco, I’ve never broken up with anyone before.”Barry remarked to the engineer as they walked up to the driveway of a small one story house.   
“ No problemo my dude. What are friends for if not to help you” Cisco paused briefly, thinking of the best way to phrase the current situation before finishing,“ end other friendships? I mean I’m honestly surprised by your dating him in the first place if I’m going to be honest. I mean he already knows both your dads, both because of his prison experiences. ”   
“ Well It’s not that I hate him or anything, I just don’t want to date him. I think he’s a lot more invested in their relationship than I am. I’m just worried I’m going to lose my nerve.” Barry replied, anxiously twiddling with the cuff on his shirt.   
“ Don’t worry Barry, I am a pro at this, tons of people have broken up with me.” Cisco replied as reassuringly as possible.   
The pair came to a stop as they neared the front door. “ Do you have your earpiece in?” Cisco implored, pulling on a black beanie in order to finish off his attempt to look like a movie spy, which consisted entirely of wearing only solid black clothing.   
“ Yeah I do. Should we test it?”   
“ Yep,” Cisco said, walking over to the bushes lining the driveway as Barry headed for the door. “ Alright, this is Vibe, come in Heartbreaker.”   
Barry turned around to face Cisco once more. “Okay,I need another code name.”   
“ Maneater? Soul Crusher?” Cisco suggested to which he received an offended look for.   
“ Man, you’re just making me feel worse about this!”  
“ I’m sorry. You can be Flash. Of Sadness.”   
Barry sighed and headed for the door, “ Just leave it at Flash.”   
“ Fine. Commence Operation ‘Scarring Emotional Pain’.” Cisco said, crouching down into the bushes. Barry shot him a glare, but proceeded to ring the doorbell, mentally preparing himself for the hopefully short endeavour.  
The door was answered after a few seconds and a man stepped out to greet Barry. “Hello Barry. It’s good to see you.” He said and gave him kiss on the cheek.  
Barry stiffened, putting a bit of distance between the two creating an awkward atmosphere. “ Hey Len. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something.” From the earpiece Cisco encouraged Barry saying,  
“ You are doing great, I repeat, You are doing great.”  
“ You know Barry, “ Len started to say, Focusing Barry’s attention away from Cisco. “ I was beginning to think that you had forgotten that today was my birthday.” “ No, no, I don’t forget stuff like that.” Barry lied in rocky voice.   
“ You are the Devil, I repeat, you are the devil. I did not sign up for this Flash! Today is his birthday?” Cisco queried.   
“ How was I supposed to know?” Barry hissed, trying not to be too obvious about talking into the earpiece.   
“ Oh I don’t know, have you thought of facebook?” Cisco replied in an exasperated tone.   
“Hey, do you want to get something to eat?”Len asked Barry, unknowingly interrupting their conversation. “ I was thinking Thai.”   
“ Well I uh-” Barry started, but was swiftly cut off. “ Here, you think on it while I go grab my parka.” Len said as he ducked back into his home.   
“ Are you sure you want to continue with this Flash? It ain’t gonna be pretty. If he’s anything like me he is going to cry. A lot. Like that one time when we watched Titanic together and I sobbed for hour afterwards.” Cisco questioned as Len left.  
“ I’m sorry but I have to! I can’t live in a lie!” Barry whispered desperately.   
“ Man, you lie all the time! You literally have a secret identity which causes you to lie about part of your life to almost everyone you know.” Cisco countered.   
“ I know but I really want to break up with him.”   
Before Cisco could respond, Len returned wearing a navy blue parka and announced“ I wouldn’t mind Italian though I suppose.”   
“ Okay, Let’s ruin his special day.” Cisco remarked to Barry.   
“ Of course today is your special day too, seeing as it’s our anniversary. Almost seems unreal, but I guess they do say that time flies when you’re having fun.” Len told Barry, smirking at him. Through the earpiece Cisco incredulously inquired of Barry whether or not his heart was one of stone because geez could Barry have picked a worse day to do this? “ What do I do?” Barry frantically asked Cisco, trying to cover his panicking with a smile. “ You need to stop him from talking and change the subject before he continues on this slippery slope of sappiness.” Cisco commanded.   
Interrupting Len, who had been telling Barry about a restaurant that had been recommended to him by one of his few non criminal friends, Barry hurriedly called out for Len to stop. Len quirked an eyebrow at Barry who hesitantly responded, “ I uh want to talk about… Cheese.”   
The sigh released by Cisco at this probably could be heard without an earpiece.  
” Really Flash? Cheese?”   
“ It was the first thing that popped in my head!”   
“ Okay well just transition from that to breaking up with him.”   
Refocusing on Len, Barry offered an awkward smile before continuing. “ Look Len, this is painful for me to say, just like cheese can be painful when thrown at you from high velocities-”   
“ It’s okay. I’ve kind of seen this coming for some time now Scarlet. I’ll just save you the awkwardness.” Len said, interrupting Barry.   
“ Oh thank the lord, this is going so much better now.” Cisco muttered only to be disproved moments later.   
“ I love you” Len said, giving barry a genuine smile.   
“ This is not good, the L word has entered the conversation! We need to regroup!” Cisco panickingly advised Barry.   
“ Infact I actually got you something for our anniversary. I was going to give it to you later, but I don’t think I can wait.” Len announced, entering back into his house. “ No! Don’t let him bring out any presents Flash! Stop this.” Cisco frenetically ordered Barry, though to his dismay, much too late. For just moments later Len walked out of the house once more, this time holding in his arms a small puppy which had a large blue ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. “ What’d you going to call him Bear? He looks like a Lincoln to me. I had a dog named Lincoln once.” Len drawled.   
“Oh that is an adorable name!” Cisco gushed through the earpiece before calming down from the cuteness. “ Okay we are losing control of the conversation Flash, we need to regroup.”  
Before Barry could respond, the door to the house opened once more to reveal woman. “Hello there! I’m Leonard’s sister, Lisa. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” Lisa told Barry, firmly shaking his hand in greeting. “ Oh um hi! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Barry. Which you already knew, so um yes. Hello.” Barry stammered, feeling his grip on the conversation falling to pieces.   
“ Flash, this is not good! We have engaged multiple hostiles!” Cisco fretted over the lines.   
“ Help me.” Barry requested, unnerved.   
“ Don’t worry, I’m mobilizing, here comes the distraction.” Cisco reassured, slowing coming out of his hiding place in the shrubbery.   
“ Uh Hello there!” Cisco said in a cheerfully awkward manner to the group. “ I am here in the neighborhood today to uh”, Cisco said trying to quickly find a good excuse, “ To experiment on your shrubbery?” Barry gave Cisco a look of sheer belief and disappointment in his reasoning, but this look was outweighed by Lisa who looked outraged.   
“ Excuse me?” She said and grabbed her purse which she then hit Cisco with hard in the side. “ I work so hard to keep those god awful plants alive, and you want to experiment on them?” Cisco, who she smacked once more, fell to the ground, slowly crawling back to the safely of the shrubs.   
“ Nice Hit sis.”  
“ Yes well, it's situations like these that cause me to keep this brick in my purse. Never know when you may need to defend your garden from weirdos.”   
From over the earpiece once more, Cisco groaned in pain and informed Barry that there was a man down. As Cisco complained, Barry was suddenly pulled aside by Lisa who was looking at him thoughtfully. “ Now, you be good to Lenny, okay? Between you and me, the last person he dated practically ripped his heart out. I mean can you believe that she broke up with him a year ago today? I Mean it was his birthday first of all, and the day his dog died! In any case, I’m glad he’s dating you now. I haven’t seen him this happy in years.”   
From behind the two, Leonard was petting the dog in a caring matter and simpered “ You’ll never die, will you Lincoln Jr?”  
“ Abort the mission, Flash. I’m sorry man, but you’ve got to date him for at least two more weeks. My conscience is screaming at me. Along with my ribs. Come’ on dude, I can sense the good in you.” pleaded Cisco.   
Though he didn’t respond to Cisco himself, Barry gave in. “ Yeah, I’m real happy too of course. Hey uh, Len, I’m just going to get your present but then I’ll be right back.” Barry promised. “ Sounds good to me Scarlet.” Len retorted, smirking. Barry started to walk away, going over to the shrubs to drag the injured Cisco to the car.   
“ Dang it, I knew I should have done this over the phone!” Barry snapped. Cisco merely responded with a plea for medical attention.  
As the two walked away from the scene, Cisco thankfully not being spotted by the duo, Hartley Rathaway stepped out from behind an oak tree in the Snart’s yard wearing the exact outfit that Cisco had been rocking. “ Nicely done everybody. Looks like Operation “ Stop Barry from breaking up with Leonard” was a huge success.” Hartley congratulated.


	2. Operation Breakup Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up can be hard and when the man you're trying to breakup with is a word class criminal it's easy to lose your nerve. Knowning this Barry Allen enlists the help of his best friends Cisco Ramon to work undercover to help him Breakup with Captain Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's Speech over the earpiece is in italics

“ Are you sure about this Barry? The last time you tried to break up with Snart his sister broke my ribs with her purse. Though I may have brought the first aid kit in my bag this time round, I’d rather not repeat the experience.” Cisco inquired as the pair walked up to the Snart’s home once again.  
“ Don’t worry. I don’t care how guilty he makes me feel, this ends today.” Barry reassured, taking a deep breathe as he approached the door.  
“ Okay, Earpiece in?” Cisco asked, receiving a curt nod from Barry as a response. Cisco made his way to the shrubs to take cover, muttering quiety about having offered his prayers.  
Once Cisco had taken position Barry knocked on the door,determined to succeed. After a few seconds the door was opened by Leonard who had an almost pained expression painted across his face. Not waiting for Len to speak first in fear of straying from topic once more, Barry spoke immediately. “ Hi Len. Look, we need to talk.”  
“Indeed, I wanted to talk to you as well.” Leonard replied.  
Through the earpiece, Cisco immediately chimed in. “ Quick, Do it now before he can say more words”  
“ I’m not sure that this is working out.” Leonard said, gesturing to the two of them.  
“ Nevermind, let the boy speak.” Cisco advised, leaning forward slightly in his spot in anticipation.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I think we should break up.”Len remarked, giving Barry an apologetic look.  
“ Hells yeah! Success! I shall bring out the sparkling cider!” Cisco cheered, immediately pulling a bottle out of his bag that he had brought. He started to open it, facing what he thought to be extreme difficulty. As the bottle finally opened it fizzed and sprayed onto Cisco face.  
As Cisco suffered in the pain of having a fizzy drink spray into your eyes, Leonard and Barry continued their conversation, oblivious.  
“ How do you feel about this Barry?” Leonard drawled. As Barry went to respond, Cisco broke in. “ OH sweet sally, that hurts. It’s so flowy. I think I’ve gone blind Flash.”  
“ So you want to break up?” Barry responded to Len,sounding needlessly offended as he ignored Cisco’s half joke of pain.  
“ Hey Flash, is cider bad for plants? ‘Cause I would feel awful if this shrub died.” Cisco asked guiltily.  
“ Why?” Barry demanded of Len, looking insulted.  
“Uh because I have a heart? WAIT, are you asking him why he wants to break up? Flash, I greatly advise against this action!”  
“ I just, well I don’t feel the same way I used to about things.” Leonard answered.  
“ Good. Tell him ‘Okay’, wipe a fake tear, and walk away.” Cisco urged,slightly annoyed that Barry was prolonging with his questions.  
“ Was it something I did?” Barry asked instead, much to the irritation of Cisco.  
“ Flash, what in the hickle hackle are you doing? This is what you wanted and you don’t even have to feel bad about it! It’s like eating non-fat yogurt! Cisco persisted.  
“ I’m just curious.” Barry grumbled into the earpiece.  
“ Curiosity killed the cat’s opportunity to get out of this relationship!” Cisco said exasperated.  
Unknowingly interrupting, Leonard Responded, stating that he felt that they should see other people.  
“ Oh, Is there someone in particular you wanted to see?” Barry retorted swiftly.  
“ Who cares? You don’t want to date him!” Cisco cut in frustratedly.  
“ Yeah but I don’t want anyone else to date him either.” Barry muttered to Cisco.  
“ Well that makes about as much since as the thermal exhaust port on the death star. Are we here to break his knees or something?”  
“ No, I mean there was this one man that expressed a little interest, but I’m not really looking to date someone right now.” Len drawled.  
“ Do not ask who.”  
“ Who?”  
“ I hate you.”  
“ Ray?” Len admitted.  
“ Ray Palmer?” Barry asked angrily.  
“ Ray Palmer? He can get Ray Palmer? Dang Boy!Tell him congratulations!”  
“ Yeah, do you know him?” Len affirmed.  
“ If you do know him could you set me up? ‘Cause that man is fine. Definitely would not mind spending breakfast with him.”  
The responding death glare sent in his general direction was all Cisco needed to become aware that perhaps this wasn’t the best time for asking for a wingman.  
“ I want to talk about Cheese.” Cisco awkwardly said in slight defence.  
“ I don’t want to break up.” Barry announced.  
“ How are those words even leaving your mouth?”  
“ I don’t know Scarlet.” Len responded unsurely.  
It was at this moment that a few feet from where Cisco was positioned a grave mistake was made.A man, Hartley Rathaway, who like Cisco was decked out in all black in an attempt to look like a spy, was here on an Operation of his own. This operation was made clear to Cisco as he spoke a bit too loudly, revealing his presence.  
“ Good Len, now slowly reel him back in.” Hartley encouraged. “Now tell him that you’re not sure this is a good idea. It’ll drive him crazy. After that tell him that Lisa has forbidden you from dating. People cannot resist what they are told they can’t have.”  
Realizing that Hartley was here to help Leonard manipulate Barry, Cisco alerted Barry. Barry however was falling head first into the trap so at Cisco’s warning he pulled out the earpiece. With this Cisco knew there was only one thing he could do. Manipulate the Manipulator. So as quietly as possible, he inched over to where hartley was crouched over, offered up a pre prayer of forgiveness, and punched the man as hard as he could, successfully knocking him out. He gingerly took out the earpiece in the man’s ear, avoiding the hearing aids, and took over as Leonard’s Advisor.  
“ Uh, hey Leonard. This is your uh-” Quickly scanning over the unconscious man’s body in hopes of recognition but finding nothing , Cisco continued,” Your white friend hiding in the bushes. Listen, I think we need to take a different approach. Tell him that you want to stay together.”  
“ You know Scarlet, now that we’ve talked about it, I think we should stay together.” Leonard declared.  
“ Good.” Barry responded, delighted at the turn of events.  
“Good, now tell him that you love him.”  
“ I love you.” Len said in a surprisingly heartfelt manner given the fact that he was being told what to say.  
“ Good.” Barry responded, sounding slightly more hesitant.  
“ A Lot.”  
“ Are you sure?” Len asked Cisco, a bit skeptical.  
“ Positive” Cisco replied smoothly.  
“ A lot.” Len added, stressing his point, and unfortunately for him, causing Barry to be a bit uncomfortable.  
“ I think we’re losing him, what do I do?” Len enquired panickaly.  
“ Talk about your future.”  
“ And who know what the future may behold.” Len proclaimed only to receive the response of “ Future is a strong word.” from Barry. “ Is it?” Len snapped slightly, clearly growing irritated at the suddenly awful advice we was receiving.  
“ How many kids?”  
“ How many kids you you like to have with me?” Len questioned, his tone becoming gradually less confident as he spoke. Barry began to look a bit panicked at the sudden pressure Len was implying about their relationship.  
“ Marriage.”  
“Marriage!” Len blurted.  
“ What?” Barry alarmingly inquired.  
“ Good, now lean if for a kiss- wait no, karate chop!”  
Doing as he was told, Len leaned in to kiss Barry but suddenly changed direction, slightly karate chopping his shoulder. At the request of Cisco, who encouraged him to continue said motion, he awkwardly continued to karate chop Barry much to the confusion to both of them.  
“ Okay, this is getting sorta weird Len. Maybe we should break up, you’re starting to creep me out.” Barry squealed as we attempted to deflect the odd so-called- flirting method. “ Come on Scarlet!” Len exclaimed, frantically trying to stop Barry from leaving.  
“ He reminds you of your sister.”  
“ You remind me of my sister!” blurted Len, who regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
“ What?!” Both Len and Barry spluttered in unison.  
“ Now nod knowingly.” Cisco commanded, trying not give into the schadenfreude he was beginning to feel at Leonard’s manipulation game being turned back onto him. As Len did as he was told, Barry’s expressed turned to one of pure disgust. “ Well, would you look at the time I have to be literally anywhere else right now. Bye Len!” Barry hurriedly called out, walking at a very fast pace in the direction of the car, hoping that Cisco was either there waiting to leave or would catch up with him soon so they could get out of that mess.  
As Barry walked away, CIsco took out his earpiece and placed it on the forehead of the man next to him, who Cisco must admit was very easy on the eyes, that looked as if he was slowly starting to regain consciousness. After the Earpiece was gone, he enthusiastically sprung out of the bushes and walked up to Len who was looking very shocked.  
“Ha! That’s what you get for trying to manipulate! Next time, be honest with your partner, not be a manipulative dick.”Cisco told Len, smiling slightly for his plan having gone correctly. Leonard opened his mouth to speak, most likely to ask Cisco who exactly he was, when the door opened to reveal Lisa Snart.  
“ Lenny, have you seen my gu- YOU.” Lisa shrieked, spotting Cisco. She picked up her purse and started a fast stride towards Cisco.  
“ He was over in your shrubbery, trainwreck.” Leonard smirked.  
“ Nope nopity nope nope, that is one big bag of nope.” Cisco stammered, stumbling backwards a few feet before breaking out into a run. Cisco ran to where Barry had parked, flinging himself desperately into the shotgun, and with a cry of “Drive, Barry, Drive!” the duo drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hartley was dragged to Home Depot by Lisa Snart after the Breakup Incident he was not expeting to see the man that had ruined their plans there- nor was he expecting the man to be that attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Au Hartley and Cisco haven’t officially met as of yet so Hartley works at Mercury Labs instead. Canon isn’t of utmost importance here but I figured I should clarify that.

Roaming the Garden Center at the Home Depot for hours was not something Hartley had envisioned himself doing when he’d woken up this morning. He had planned to work on his current project at the Labs today, despite it being his day off, when he was interrupted by Lisa Snart who had practically dragged him out to her car with the request of his help picking out new plants to replace the ones that had died shortly after the Breakup incident. So, dressed in stuffy office clothes, his hopes of a productive day were dashed. Hours later Hartley found himself cursing the man responsible for the death of Lisa’s shrubs.  
“ Hmm. Hartley, what do you think Gold Mop or a Northern Gold?” Lisa asked gesturing to two similar looking bushes on top on one of the large wooden tables.  
“ Which is whi-” Mid sentence Hartley stopping talking as he saw two people enter the room.  
“ What Hartley?” Lisa inquired, looking away from the bushes and raising an eyebrow at Hartley. Hartley made a jerky head motion in the direction of the newcomers and Lisa turned to glance at them.  
“ No way! It’s him! The plant murderer!” Lisa gasped, angrily grabbing for her purse.  
“ Lisa, not in the store.” Hartley chided, giving Lisa a pointed look.  
“ Fine. We’ll just lure him out and-” Lisa paused, moving slightly to get a better view of the pair. “ Huh. He is way more attractive than I remembered. Who's he- oh sweet lord.”  
“ Lisa that man knocked me out. And killed your plants.”  
“ Oh not him Hart. Sure that boy has some looks, but he is standing next to a literal goddess.” Lisa stared openly at the women, seeming to consider something before continuing. “ We should go over there Hartley.”  
“ Why exactly should we do that?”  
“ Because I have been given the gift of seeing this woman and I’d like to use it to talk with her. So here’s the plan: You distract the attractive plant murderer while I talk to his friend.”  
“ I don’t know how I feel about this plan.”  
“ Please, for me?” Lisa looked at Hartley with pleading eyes. Giving into the look, Hartley tiredly agreed.  
The two started toward the pair and as they neared Hartley started his plan to distract the plant murderer while Lisa pulled the lady away presumably to flirt. Oh the things he did for the Snart’s love lives.  
Taking a deep breath Hartley approached the man, tapped his shoulder, and started to aggressively speak to the man as he turned around.  
“ Hello. Remember me? Yeah,that guy you punched in the face a couple weeks ago? That’s me and I just wanted to say-” The rapid spew paused as the man, who looked thoroughly shocked, finished turning and was now facing Hartley head on. The pause, Hartley thought, could be directly attributed to the fact that hot diggity damn, this man had the face of an angel.  
“-thank you” Hartley awkwardly finished, looking in awe for a second before snapping out of it and realizing what exactly he had said.  
“ I mean fuck you. Yes that is indeed what I had meant to say. I had a bruise for a week because of you!”  
“ Look dude,” the man began, looking apologetic.  
“ Don’t call me dude. My name is Hartley.”  
“ ...Cisco. Anyway, Hartley, I want to sincerely apologize. I really didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t like hurting people. Or animals. Or plants. Well, just living organisms in general. I feel hecka bad about it, but desperate times call for desperate measures or something.”  
“ Desperate measures? I was merely helping a friend fix their crumbling relationship.” Hartley retorted swiftly.  
“ Um no, you were helping your friend manipulate my friend into continuing a relationship he no longer wanted to be which is like ultra screwed up dude. Not cool.” Cisco corrected, ” Besides it’s not like your team was innocent either, your friend’s sister nearly broke my ribs with her purse. Though I am slightly impressed by the fact that she carries a brick around all day, that’s mad freaky.”  
“ Well you were experimenting on her shrubbery.” Hartley offered knowing how protective Lisa was of her belongs, garden most certainly included.  
“ I’m a scientist, it was the first excuse I could think of!” Cisco defended himself fervently.  
“ What kind of scientist?” Hartley inquired, receiving a quizzical look from Cisco. Sighing slightly, Hartley explained himself. “ You said you were a scientist? Trying to fact check here. As a scientist myself, I’d like to know that at least I wasn’t bested by a simpleton. Though your shirt does strongly suggest it.”  
Looking slightly offended, Cisco responded, “ Okay first of all, this shirt is awesome. Secondly, I’m a mechanical engineer.”  
“ Physicist. Where do you work?”  
“ Star Labs, and you?”  
Hartley nodded approvingly before answering that he himself worked at Mercury Labs.  
“ You know I must say I’m a bit surprised you got a job at Star labs. Going off your attire I would have assumed dorky science teacher at best. It’s hard to take you seriously when you’re wearing a ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’ tshirt. It’s a wonder if your coworkers can trust you with professional work.” Hartley said, trying to turn the conversation away from the mutual respect it had been beginning to end in. Attractive and Smart or not, this man was still the enemy here. Besides, the idea of anyone going to work to a multibillion research facility in such a casual outfit was an unpleasant one.  
“ How do you know that today isn’t just my day off or something?” Cisco demanded.  
“ Your security access card is still clipped onto your belt loop, genius. And its noon, you’re on your lunch break. “ Hartley smoothly answered, giving Cisco a judging look.  
Cisco however just smirked before replying jokingly, “ My belt? Really straying from my face there Hartley. Enjoying my ‘unprofessional’ look more than you want to let on?”  
As jokingly as he said it, Cisco couldn’t help but notice the slight blush Hartley developed and he quickly scanned over the rest of Hartley, resting his gaze on Hartley’s chest for a second and smiling.  
“ How often would you say you help manipulate others?” Cisco asked in an almost giddy tone.  
“ Only on weekends.” Hartley replied sarcastically, a bit confused in the sudden shift in conversation.  
“ Well then,” Cisco said and pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, removed the wrapping and started to eat it as he scribbled something onto the wrapping.  
Cisco put the pen back into his pocket after he’d finished writing and handed the wrapper to a confused looking Hartley. “ This is my number. Central City Theater is doing a rerun of Rocky Horror next Tuesday and it's gonna be totally dope. Would you like to go with me?”  
Hartley nodded, slightly shocked but definitely not displeased by the turn in events. He stared at Cisco who had begun to walk away, presumably to find his friend Caitlin, when he stopped and turned around to look at Hartley again.  
“ Oh and Hartley? Nice Ravenclaw tie.” With that, Cisco walked away, finding Caitlin just an aisle ahead. Walking up to Hartley, Lisa reappeared boasting a piece of folded paper containing the number of a certain doctor in her hand. “ Thanks for the wingman work Hart. That went well.” She said, beaming.  
Hartley nodded in agreement, and held up the wrapper for her to see. Both significantly happier, they went back to looking through the shrubbery. 

Meanwhile outside the store, Cisco and Caitlin hurried to their car, rushing to try and get back to work on time. As Caitlin drove, the two recounted their stories on what had happened until they were interrupted by a message on their group chat via Barry Allen.  
“ Guess who just got asked out by a certain Star City Vigilante!!! :D “  
Without hesitation and a speed normally only matched by Barry himself, came Cisco’s reply.  
“ Congrats m’dude. But I draw my line at being shot with arrows so if you need another breakup wingman plz go with Harry. It’d solve multiple problems in one place.”


End file.
